


Two Halves of A Whole

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope couldn't help but notice the differences between herself and Kelley. She just knew that those differences made their relationship work for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves of A Whole

Hope normally ignored when people would point out the differences between Kelley and herself. They were night and day, literally, and it was pretty obvious. Hope was reserved, quiet and intimidating. Kelley, she was outgoing, loud, and extremely approachable. What no one mentioned was how when Hope was around Kelley, her walls disappeared, her heart opened up and she became for lack of a better word ‘soft’. Hope didn’t mind though, she enjoyed that Kelley could do that for her. 

There were things that other people didn’t see though, like Hope was a morning person and Kelley couldn’t be caught dead out of her bed before 9. Kelley’s messy, pouting, morning self would curl into Hope in the early daylight hours, Hope would lift her arm up, collecting Kelley close to her. As Kelley would get a few extra moments of sleep, Hope would run a hand through the small woman’s hair as she read a book, mornings like this were her favorite. 

For how much Kelley was not a morning person, Hope wasn’t a night owl. Kelley could stay up all night watching dumb shows that she’d laugh at. She’d stay up reading, watching tv, catching up with friends or, and Hope wasn’t the biggest fan of this one, working out. The late nights used to drive Hope nuts, she’d want to go to bed so she could sleep and be energized for the next day. Now however she wouldn’t trade them in for anything. She loved falling asleep on the couch, lying next to Kelley, who would return the favor of running her hand through Hope’s hair as the woman slept. Kelley would nudge her awake a few hours later and they’d stumbled sleepily toward their bedroom together and Kelley would use her last bit of energy to pull the blanket over them. 

Hope enjoyed the fact that their relationship boggled people’s mind. She couldn’t explain how they fit together and she liked that. She wondered at times if the amount effort they put into their relationship was close to what other people put in she wondered how they did it. Their effort wasn’t really effort in Hope’s mind, it was nearly all just them trying to not gawk at some of the things the other did. Some of the dorky, nerdy, geeky things they did. Like how Hope was really a huge nerd who would drag Kelley to comic con, or how Kelley could drink chocolate milk after having a beer. All things that were just quirks and they could overlook. At first, when they started this whole relationship, it wasn’t easy, nothing was for Hope but Kelley made it easy, she worked her down so much that Hope finally gave up and let the woman in. From that day on they just fit like two gears made perfectly for each other. Sure they had bumps, fears, and doubts but they always worked through it. 

One of the things that intrigued Hope the most about their differences was how Kelley slept. Hope herself was a back sleeper or her side at times when her shoulder wasn’t hurting. Kelley, however, was a stomach sleeper and it just amazed Hope. She always wondered how the young woman’s neck didn’t hurt in the morning or how after days they focused on their core that she could lay on the sore muscles. Hope loved nights when they would start the evening together, Kelley wrapped tightly in her arms. Sometime in the night Hope would roll onto her back, sometime after that Kelley would roll over and lay on top of Hope. 

Mornings after nights like that were some of Hope’s favorite. Hope would wake up with Kelley practically sleeping fully on her, soft snores coming through in her sleep. Hope would run her fingertips lightly over Kelley’s exposed back, kissing the top of her head. To her that’s their biggest difference; one that didn’t affect their relationship at all, one that she just enjoyed and was thankful for. It proved to her that they were two halves to a whole person. So yeah maybe she read too much into their differences at times, who really thought that how their partner slept proved they were perfect for each other? Hope loved Kelley with every fiber of her being, with all her quirks and all their differences, she loved this woman that laid in her arms, drooling on her shoulder. 

The only thing she had to ignore were the nights that they didn’t fall into such a comfortable spot. Those nights normally started with Kelley holding Hope, which Hope loved to death, she felt safe, comfortable and loved in Kelley’s arms. Kelley would roll over in the night so she’d lay on her stomach, Hope left on her side alone would soon follow suit, and end up half on top of Kelley. Their shoulders aligned with one another, both uncomfortable. Nights like this Kelley would wake up first and she would mumble into the pillow about how dense Hope’s muscles were and that they caused her to squish Kelley into the bed and sometimes the pillow and that Hope subconsciously was actually trying to suffocate her. Kelley would tell her this much when Hope would wake up a few minutes later, disturbed by Kelley’s movement. 

“You always try to kill me in the middle of the night when I’m sleeping,” Kelley said when Hope rolled off of her, kissing Kelley’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Hope said as she tried to hide a smirk, this conversation was nothing new. 

“I’m defenseless in the middle of the night!” Kelley whined. Hope laughed as she moved to straddle Kelley, the young woman still trapped on her stomach. She slowly kissed her way up Kelley’s back, when Kelley would start to squirm under the attention Hope would smirk and start laying open mouth kisses instead.

“I’m defenseless right now! I swear to god Hope if you don’t let me roll over…” 

“Just relax babe,” Hope husked as she ran her hands up Kelley’s sides to her shoulders starting to work the sore muscles. 

Hope loved their differences, they made their lives so much more interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> So how is it no one ever brings up that sharing a bed with someone doesn't always end so nice and comfortable? Yeah that's the whole thought that started this. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
